What a Costume!
by cupid'slove
Summary: slash fic, Harry/Ron Pair. Why is Harry looking at Ron like he is a piece of meat? the fic is better then the summary, I promise.


**What a costume!**

Slash fic

Harry/Ron pairing

"FUCK THIS HURTS, WILL YOU STOP ALREADY!"

"Shut it you big baby, it's supposed to hurt it's a corset. What did you expect, the women just somehow made their bodies look thinner than they really are just by slipping it on? Now suck in so I can finish"

With his hands on the on clenched around one of the posters of his four poster bed Ron sucked in belly in as much as he could has Harry yanked one final time before quickly tying the lace. With little to no air in his longs Ron just stood there his face down turned as he slowly inhaled as much as the tied garment would allow before letting it out through his mouth, just do it all again.

"Tell me again why I decided to where this thing in the first place?" he whisper, trying is damnedest to stay standing stead of falling to the bed.

Looking up from the decidedly nice looking body Harry just stared as Ron's mouth moved in helpless motions and his eyes fluttered under his eyelids. Bringing one hand to the crotch of his jeans he rearranged his growing erection before answering, "Because you wanted to make sure no one else had the same outfit as you did for the Halloween ball this year."

Oblivious to his friends growing need the red head let of a breathy laugh before standing straight up. Grabbing the outer layer of the whole dress assemble, a cinnamon brown fabric that had a design of black swirls on the skirt, Ron turned so he was facing his friend.

"You know maybe this wasn't my brightest idea but at least this year I know for a fact no one else will have the same outfit, they may not even recognize me after I do the charm to make my hair longer and put some make up one." Finally looking up he was startled to see Harry staring at him funny and a decidedly big bulge in his pants.

"Harry?"

As much as he would like to say he was not hard over seeing his best friend, a guy, in girl's undergarments and a skirt Harry was having a hard time looking away. Before he had even registered anything his hand was moving to clutch Ron's hip before moving up to cup the slim neck. Thumb rubbing gently against the pulse point there, with his height being the same as Ron's, it wasn't hard to take the other boy by surprise and forcefully push him onto the bed.

"BLOODY HELL! What was that for?!"

Ignoring the indigent outburst Harry climbed onto the bed, shuffling up and between Ron's thighs, pulling the under skirt up as he went. With his brain shut off and dick hard it wasn't much of a shocker when he flipped the skirt up so two slim legs with what looked to be pants with a crotch. Crooking an eyebrow Harry looked up into a red faced Ron.

"They are called pantalets, Mione says women did where underwear in that century." Looking decidedly more embarrassed he stuttered, "Now can you please stop looking."

Grinning mischievously Harry instead brought his face down and licked up the half hard member. Sliding his hands onto Ron's inner thighs to keep them open he licked at the tip of the reddening member before sucking it into his mouth.

His needing growing ever harder it didn't take long for him to slip the now leaking member out of his mouth and push Ron's knees to his chest and lick the puckered entrance hidden between two perfectly shaped globes.

Ron for his part was not the best at keeping his voice down so when something wet probed at his hole he cried out as he tried to jerk away only to have the slick muscle delve deeper into his body. His member lay hard and hot on the fabric as Harry moved his left arm over both legs so his right could move down to press against Ron's premium before slipping inside his body where his tongue still probed.

His mind coming up blank Ron tried to stutter out something before Harry went any farther but when that finger came back to press against that patch of skin between his asshole and balls every thought vanished and his body took over.

His face scrunched up as a second finger was add and the tongue disappeared. His body shook with pleasure when it reappeared at his crotch, the sinful mouth swallowing half his member as the third finger slid inside. His eyes stayed shut as his fingers threaded into black hair and his hips gently thrust up into the mouth before coming down to impale himself on long slender digits. It wasn't long before he was groaning loudly and thrusting erratically.

An audible pop sounded has Harry pulled his mouth and fingers from Ron. Leaning forward he whispered, "Hold your legs up for me." With both hands now free Harry slid his pants down to his knees his cock bobbing in the air a few inches from Ron's entrance. Spitting into his hand he began rubbing himself, every other thrust purposely nudging against the reddened entrance. Finally getting into position Harry to Ron's legs and put them over his shoulders and moved up to kiss his friend, delving his tongue into the slack mouth as he thrust into the stretch entrance.

Ron's cries filled the room as Harry pushed into him, his mouth never leaving his as his hands kneaded the others thighs. He was incredibly tight and it took all the willpower Harry possessed to keep himself from slamming into the lithe form without a care to how the other may feel.

His nerves strung taught and body ridged Ron let out a half sob half groan as he slowly accustomed himself with the rather big intrusion. With little breath to begin with and less now Ron could only cautiously move his hips as a sign he was fine before his mind was pile of mush in his head once again. His hands clenched and unclenched on the bed spread before moving to grip Harry's thighs as the other thrust up into him roughly.

It didn't take long for them both to come, low groans making it out of their chest. Ron's seed splattered against his and Harry's stomachs and Harry's filled Ron, coating the walls with sticky white fluid.

Slipping out of Ron's body Harry laid next to him, his hand coming up to weave itself into the red locks of the sleeping teen. As his eyes closed he murmured something about no one else being able to see Ron in a dress, ever, before he was sleeping soundly with his body curled possessively around the other.

"Luna have you seen Ron and Harry? I've been looking for them all night and haven't seen them once." Looking at the blonde girl expectantly Hermione stood in her white simmering snow queen costume, looking all the world like someone out of a fairytale.

"Oh those two won't be joining us tonight." The girl said simply, her dark green, what looked to be a dress, fanning out from her small body where she sat on the floor by the wall.

"Why not, all Ron talked about for the last week was how no one else was going to have the same outfit as he was." being used to the girls weird antics for seven years now Hermione just looked down at the girl in question.

"Yes his costume is rather unique for this time period, its rather disappointing that we won't get to see him in it though. Not after tonight anyway. I was really looking forward to it, he would have been lovely"

Looking at the girl with surprise Hermione groaned, "Well fine then, I'll just let them be. Who knows what they're doing, probably something stupid or disgusting idiotic." her voice dripping with barely contained exasperation.

"I wouldn't say it's disgusting but rather nice that they finally did what I knew was going to happen for a while now." She commented in her dreamy, only Luna knows what Luna says, voice.

With an odd look Hermione huffed before walking off into the crowd.

**Ok, so this was interesting. I wrote it at midnight and had a blast doing it. I'm not really good at writing Luna so she may not seem very Luna-ish, sorry about that. Anyway, I like reviews so please reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
